


The Delta

by Thatnativegamer87



Series: The walking dead story [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatnativegamer87/pseuds/Thatnativegamer87
Summary: Jason park is an 18-year old survivor in the seven year running post apocalyptic world.Jason survived with numerous groups before each had met its ultimate demise. So he decided enough with groups and try surviving on his own, which was going well before a man and woman had found him. They force him to join their group. The Delta. forcing him to fight in a war that he doesn't want to be apart of. He learns that this is how the soldiers of Delta operate. He knows he wasn't the first and won't be the last.





	1. Chapter one

I awoke to the sounds of the wind howling and leaves rustling agaisnt the autum weather. I slowly rose from my bed still exgusted from last night's scavenge. It was a pretty decent hall 15 .45 calibir rounds, a pack of unopened batteries, 4 ears of wild corn, 5 cans of tomato soup and a flashlight with minimal damage to it. Compaired to the last couple of scavenging runs this one was well needed.  
 I put on my dirty shirt and pulled on my faded jeans headed downstairs to the main floor. When I first arrived here I almost couldn't belive my luck a gigantic house in the clearing of a huge forest. The house was overrun with vegitation and small animals it took me weeks before I cleared all three floors of the various overgrown plants and animal nests I still remember opening the master bedroom door to be ambushed by the vicious claws of a mother raccoon fiercly defending her kids.  
  
 When I reach the kitchen I immediatly open the pantry to take out some coffee grounds and a can of fruit salad. "Shit ruining low on food" I grumble to myself. The pantry contained a couple freshly grown vegatables and a few cans of assorted foods ranging from oranges with syrup to diced carrots. Taking out the coffee and placing in on my homemade burner awaited for the coffee aroma to fill the kitchen. I use my hunting knife to cut open the can of fruit while my coffee boils.Drinkable Water is hard to come by now of days I was lucky the well in the back hadn't beem contaminated by the few walkers that roamed to premises when before I had gotten here. I cut open the lid from the can with one more stab from my knife I immediatly devour the fruit salad feeling my strength return to my body barely stopping to chew between each bite I took. Food was slowly coming harder to come by for me.I had to eat only two meals a day to make my food last till my crops were able to harvest. The crops I did grow were small and bitter do to poor growing land that was the only other down side to this place was that the land here was terrible to grow food on. The house's other down side was that it was hard to defend in event of an attack. There were to many open areas and windows to cover and the house was huge so if someone got in I wouldn't know till ether I or the intruder found each other. My plan is to relie on my traps I place all over the forest and how the house was built in the middle of the seemingly unending lush forest. I smell the coffee grounds starting to smell like coffee instead of dirt. I pour the coffee out of the burner in to a mug with 1# Dad on the side of it I assumed the house belonged to a family of four based on the photos I've seen around the house. There was the good looking father, housewife Mother, Teenage class president looking daugther, and the little boyscout son. They probably only survive the intial week of the apocalyspe. I down the entire mug of coffee and headed toward the back door. I grab my tattered dark brown jacket and open the grimy door. The sun wasn't out and the dark cloudy weather and howling wind made me belive that it was going to rain. I head over to the shed that was covered with over grown bushes and plants. I open the sheds beaten up wood door and reach in to grab my axe and wagon. I head to my pile of trees that I had chopped down last week. Most of the trees were bare because I cut the branches first to save time. I raise the axe above my head and swing down to give the tree a solid hit. Raise, Swing, Raise, Swing, Raise, Swing I continue this cycle for about twenty minutes till I hear voices come from the  front of the house.  
"Are you even sure someone still lives here?"  
I hear a from a man's rough voice.  
"Positive the traps just surround the forest"  
I hear from a woman's loud voice.  
"So? They could've set the traps up long time ago. Their probably dead"  
I hear from the man  
"No who ever sent those up are still around because the bastard keeps resetting them. We check this house to be sure that they hurt our people and we want to return the favour."  
The woman says with hate in her voice.I realise that these are the people who keep setting off my traps. I put the traps to deal with walkers not humans. Most of the traps I reset are covered with congulated blood so I assumed that the walkers keep getting free so I reset them and go about with my business. I've moved to the side of the house and pull out my M1911 pistol and thumb the safety off and pull back the slide to check the chamber for ammo theres a bullet I gently let the slide go as to not create noise. I peek around the corner of the house to see a brunette haired woman wearing a green military jacket and the man with greying black hair and wearing dirty hoodie. The woman is carrying a rifle and the man's got a sawed off double barrel shotgun. The woman tries the door but realises that its baricaded.  
"Fuck locked. We'll go around and to the house and try a window" The woman says with annoyance.  
"The fuck do you want" I say as I come around the corner with my pistol at my side. The woman and man both point their guns at me and I raise my pistol and level it at the womans head.  
"You the one who set up the traps?" The woman says with a calm voice. I nod  
"You've injuried my people. We've Wasted medical supplies for them just to get hurt from another trap". She responds with anger.  
"We've come to return the favour kid". The man adds.  
"If they paid attention to they signs that say stay the fuck away it would have never happen". I respond. The man glares at me with anger while the woman just smiles.  
"Do you even know how to use that thing?" She smirks "I mean you think that killing a human is the same as killing the dead? Well its not you probably never even sh-" BANG. I fire the pistol next to her head barely missing her and dive back toward the side of the house. BLAM. BANG. BANG. BANG. BLAM. BANG. BANG. BANG. The man and woman both shoot at me as I narrowly avoid the gunfire.  
"YOU LITTLE SHIT" the woman screams at me with rage. BANG. BANG. BANG. My first and third shot hit the woman in the shoulder."FUUUCKK" the woman howls in pain while the man rushes me he swings the shotgun at me, but I dodge the swing and whip the pistol barrel at him solidly hitting the face. The man recoils in pain as the woman recovers and aims the rifle at me. I roll to my left side away from the house. BANG. BANG. BANG. I avoid the womans gunfire, but the man catches me in the stomach with a kick. I roll from my back to feet and quickly stand up with barely enough time to evade the mans punches. The man swings to high with one punch and I seize the opportunity and duck under it and punch both of his ribs and chest and finish with a uppercut to the jaw sending him to the ground. The woman aims her rifle at me now with a clear shot. I don't have enough time to react. CLICK. CLICK. The gun's empty  
"Shit" the woman responds with anger as she ejects the mag and tries to reload. I charge at her and she drops the rifle and pulls out a combat knife and tries to stab at my neck, but I use my arm to block the knife and I punch her In the jaw as hard as I can sending her tumbling to ground. I feel a boot connect with my ribs hard from the back I recoil with pain and do a quick 180 to face the man as he slashes at me with his knife. I narrowly evade the man's slashes, but I don't move left enough when he stabs at my right shoulder.  
"Goddamn it" I pull out my knife and slash at his stomach only for him to connect a left hock to my jaw sending me crashing to the ground and I lose the grip on my knife. The man pounces on me pulling the knife out of shoulder trying to plunge the blade in my chest above my heart, my hands catch his hands. We strugle for a bit till I bite down on his hand hard and twist the knife away from him.  
"son of bitch" he grunts in pain I stab at him but  he places his knee on my arm pinning it to the ground and proceeds to grab my neck with both hands and squeezes hard constricting my breathing."No shame in dying" he grunts with anger. I feel the life drain out of me and it feels kind of peaceful, but I stab my knife into his leg right above the kneecap."YOU LITTLE SHIT" the man yells as him slams his fist on my face causing me to let go of the knife allowing him to pull the knife out of his leg. He slams his fist on me face once more and I feel the pain shoot into me. He raise the knife above his head with his left arm. He brings down only for the woman to catch his arm and yank him off me."Abel that's enough" she says with a surprisingly calm voice.  
"Why? This shit tried to kill us" he retorts in anger wiping blood off his nose.  
"Exactly look at him he's a fighter and he's good too. See how he didn't give up? And he looks healtly and strong. He'd be a perfect recuit" she says with a smile only a kid with a new toy would get. She offers her hand to me and I accept it. She helps me to me feet.  
"I'm lilly what's your name kid?" She asks  
"......Jason" I rasp out and clentch my shoulder to slow down the bleeding.  
"Well Jason today's your lucky day you get to live after that shit you pull." She smirks"..But you have to join our group at the Delta." She adds."We have walls, solar panels, we grow our own food, and we provide proper clothing" she says as she adresses my current wardrobe."All you have to do is help us defend it" she finishes. I just stare at her processing the info.  
"I take it theres no option two is there?" I respond quietly as my voice still hasn't recovered from being strangled. She smirks again and pulls back the bolt on her rifle.  
"Theres not. And you'd have to be stupid to refuse. Theres more benefits than negatives here Jason". She responds. Abel's still glaring at me and I return my gaze.  
"You'll let me join your group after what I did? How'll know I won't kill you all in your sleep?"  
"Yeah Lilly how?" Abel joins in. Lilly turns to Abel  
"Shut up Abel." She says with annoyance. She turns back to me "And you won't once you see the Delta you'll see its worth and you'll defend it to your dying breath." She adds  
"Big promise" I say and I think some more and ask "You guys ex-military or a bunch of wannabe's?" Lilly smiles  
"Most of us are ex-military and we teach recuits like you how to fight. But I don't think thats necessary after seeing you fight. You probably had some teach you how to fight right? Who was it?" She questions  
"....My dad He was an airbourne ranger for ten years and I was in a military boarding school before all of this." I respond. Lilly smiles even more and turns to Abel  
"See? I told you he'd be good recuit." She turns back to me "So whats  it going to be Jason?"  
I think some more and respond  
"I didn't come this far to die now. I'll join" Lilly smiles at me like a proud mother. "Execellent" she chrips.  
"Let me grab my stuff" I say and head to the back of the house. Lilly and Abel follow me to the back I open the door and proceed to the kitchen and grab my burner and head toward the upstairs. Lilly and Abel sit on the couch in the living room as I walk up the stairs Lilly says "You got five minutes" as she cleans and bandages her wounds. I head to the master bedroom and start collecting my things and placing them in my backpack. I grab my .308 rifle and the ten bullets on my desk. I walk downstairs and say "lets go" to Lilly and Abel.  



	2. Chapter two

We're in the front of the house now after me, Lilly ,and Abel patched our wounds. I don't like the uncomfortable feeling in my shoulder caused from the bandage. It feels like someone has their hand placed there constantly and are holding a firm grip."Which way did you guys come in from?" I turn my head to Lilly and Abel.  
"In the part of the forest directly in front of us. You see that tree with the red flag? We had to make a path to let know which way is safe." I turn my head to where Lilly pointed. I see the tree with a red flag tied to the shortest branch on the tree. There are two others with flags tied to them behind it.  
"Those fucking traps were annoying. Making us have to mark a map with the location of each one." Abel says with annoyance.  
"You set them yourself? Or did some else do it and they ain't around no more?" Lilly asks calmly.  
"No just me. Has been for a few years and yes I set them myself. I was chopping wood to make more before you guys came along" I say blankly.  
"Well I'll give you credit kid you did hell of a job setting them up and a hiding them." Abel says.  
We've reached the first tree and Abel stops to untie the flag. We follow the trail of red flags stopping to untie each one. During our walk to the next Tree Lilly stops abruptly." You ever hear of a group called the new frontier?" She looks at me with an eyebrow raised.   
"Yeah they're stationed at Richmond. Fortified the place." I respond  
"How'd you meet of them? Or did you hear about them?" Lilly questions.  
"They shot me on sight after I found their camp on accident. Said I couldn't be trusted. Fuckers thought a kid travelling alone was a threat. I didn't even have any bullets. Just a kid with an empty gun, knife, and a can of beans. Guess they believed that they should fear the person with nothing to lose" I say with anger and continue "I barely escaped with my life. Took a bullet to the shoulder and another through the forearm." I say while I roll up my sleeve to show the Scar. Lilly stares at it with interest in her eyes.  
"That's good for you then. We're at war with them and a couple of other communities. We need more soldiers to help defend the Delta. And you look like the kind of person who likes revenge. See the benefits keep adding on." Lilly says matter of factly.  
"Never liked the idea. All it creates is more pain and suffering. Furthermore with that being said I also believe in karma. And those Guys have done lots of things to deserve bad karma. Some of the communities I met around Richmond told me they were nothing but murders and bandits. So I won't mind killing them and I won't be losing any sleep over it either." I say blankly  
"Knows how to use the gun, can fight well, doesn't give up, been shot before, hates our enemies and can set good traps and can hide them well I guess you were right Lilly he is a perfect recruit." Abel says with delight in his voice. We continue the rest of our walk in silence. After about an hour we've finally made it through the forest into a side of a highway that's jammed pack with rusted cars. Lilly and Abel take the lead while we walk down the side of the highway. Lilly suddenly stops and turns to face me.  
"We might get ambushed by The New Frontier or walkers might find us, So I need to know that you'll help and not try and ditch us first chance you get." Lilly says with a serious voice.  
I stare at her and respond  
"You have my word that I'll help you or anyone else who's apart of our group in a fight." I say with my hand over my heart. Lilly's face relaxes and nods and turns her attention back to the road. We walk a few more minutes till we hear BANG.BANG.BANG. gun fire up ahead.  
"Move double time" Lilly orders to me and Abel as she charges forward with me and Abel following suit. Despite having a head start I'm ahead of Lilly and Abel running as fast as my legs will take me toward where I heard the gunfire coming from. After running a for awhile at my fast pace my lungs and legs start to burn with exhaustion till I see a group of thirty or so people armed with rifles, shotguns, and crossbows shooting at a very large herd of walkers.”Shut the gate it slow em down long enough for us to gun them down" I hear someone says as she reloads her shotgun. I'm closer to the group and pull out my pistol and knife. Wish I grabbed my axe. A walker grabs a redhead girl from her blindside attempting to sink its teeth in her neck. BANG. I fire a round from my pistol saving her life. The girl turns to me with her crossbow leveled at my head.  
"Who the hell are you?" She yells at me.  
"Doesn't matter right now. You needed the help." I say as I stab another walker with my knife. The girl goes back to shooting the herd of walkers. The few other members of the group turn to me guns pointed at me and angry stares.  
"Answer the question." One says to me.  
"Forget him. We have to shut the gate." The redhead girl says with a neutral voice. Lilly and Abel caught up with me and the group. Lilly turns to the group and yells.  
"He's with me." She turns to me "You have to shut the gate Jason while we cover you." Lilly and the group shoot enough walkers to clear a big enough path for me to run through. They cover me as I run toward the chain link gate. I dodge walkers that get in front of me or try to grab my arms and legs as I run by and the walkers quickly getting shot by the group. Ten Walkers block the way to the gate and force me to stop. I'm too far for the group to see me preventing them to clear the way for me. I raise my pistol and aim at the walkers in front of me. CLICK. CLICK. The guns empty and the walkers continue their advance toward me. I eject my mag and begin to pull a new from my jacket pocket. A walker pulls my arm from my left side causing to drop my mag and pistol and divert my attention to it. It attempts to bite my arm through jacket sleeve but struggles as I grab its head and kick out its leg briefly stunning it long enough for me to pull out my knife driving the blade through the top of its skull. I rip the dead walker's hands off my arm and turn my attention to the other walkers in my way. They moved closer to me and are not that far. I bend down to pick up my dropped mag and pistol and reload it just in time for me to fire a round in a walker's head as it lunged at me. I aim and fire at the remaining walkers killing them and removing them from the gates path. I sprint to the gate pulling it closed as more walkers try to pore through it. I look for something to hold it shut I see a chain lying next the fence on the ground. I pick it up and begin looping through the chain link fences holes. I hear another walker coming from behind me and turn to face it as it grabs me by both of my shoulders locking its grip pushing me against the fence holding me there as it attempts to bite my neck. I hold my right arm against its neck and use my left hand to push against its forehead. We both are struggling against each other. I feel other walker's fingers rub against my back through the fence while I try to break out of this grapple. I attempt to kick out its leg, but its too close to me to kick hard enough to drop it to its knees. An arrow pierces through the back of its skull and through the its eye stopping an inch on front of mine. I push the dead walker to the ground to see my savior. The redhead girl I saved from before reloads her crossbow and turns around to help the group clear out the remaining walkers. I pick up my gun and run back to the group firing at walkers as I do. We cut through the rest pretty quickly and the smell of gunpowder fills the air. Lilly turns to a tall man and points at him with a accusing finger and with rage tells him.  
"I leave you in charge for TWO HOURS and you almost get the entire group killed. WHY was that gate open. I said specifically for NOBODY to leave while I'm gone. So tell why that gate was OPEN!”  
“I don't know why it was. It was locked when you left and I didn't open it.” The man responds with fear in his voice. Lilly face doesn't hide her anger and she rises her fist and knocks the man down on his back with a single punch. Lilly turns to the redhead girl.  
“Minerva what happened while I was gone?” She asks her voice is slightly more calm. Minerva has a blank expression on her face hiding her emotions.  
“Everyone did their patrols as you instructed and it was quiet till twenty minutes ago when Yonatan saw the gate open with the walkers flooding in. We tried to kill them with out guns then more came in and we were forced to use them” Minerva responds. Lilly just stares at Minerva with her face deep in thought. Lilly turns to the tall man who is still lying on the ground clutching his face.   
“This is the last time you fuck up Jeremy. We don't tolerate this kind of failure at the Delta. You have no place there.” Lilly says. Jeremy stops clutching his face to show the terror in his eyes.  
“Pl-please Lilly no I don't want to survive out there by myself. Please let me have a second chance”. He begs.   
“We are WAY past second chances here. If your so afraid why didn't you try harder not to fail” Lilly responds without remorse. She turns to me “You and Minerva can escort him out. Make sure he leaves and never comes back.” Lilly orders. I turn to Minerva as she roughly pulls Jeremy to his feet.  
“Come on now don't make this harder than it has to be.” She says without emotion. Jeremy face is filled with terror as Me and Minerva lead him to toward the gate I came through to enter the compound.   
“Please try and reason with her. I promise it won't happen again Minerva.” Jeremy pleads.  
Minerva gaze is still blank as she responds.  
“You said that last time and you were lucky that it was a small fuck up. This time it was serious so I'm not going to stick my neck out for you.” Jeremy turns to me  
“Please help me. I don't want to go out there I won't last a day out there. Please reason with Lilly.” He says as he grabs my arm begging. I shove him to the ground.  
“You think she'll listen to me? I just got here my opinion won't matter and I can tell that she's not going to change her mind.” I say to him sternly.  
Jeremy stands back up again and Minerva presses her crossbow into his back.  
“Why the hell did she EVER think you belong at the Delta? You can't even do the simplest of tasks without screwing up. She should have never left you in charge you are an complete screw up.” Minerva says as she shoves him forward with her crossbow. She turns to me. “This is what happens when you are a complete failure. You better not be a screw up like Jeremy here or you will be kicked out.” She says warningly. I give a nod and pull out my pistol and point it at Jeremy's leg.  
“No more talking or else I point a bullet in your leg. You understand?” Jeremy stares at me with terror and simply nods and turns and continues walking. We're almost at the gate now when I catch Minerva staring at me.  
“Take a picture it lasts longer” I say. Minerva stops and averts her attention to Jeremy.  
“Sorry. It's just that there's not many teenagers around anymore. Most are dead or adults now.” Minerva explains. I walk ahead and unchain the fence gate and swing it open for Jeremy.  
“Alright get out and don't come back” I say to Jeremy he doesn't budge and he starts begging again.  
“Please don't kick me out. I'll die out. You guys are murders if you force me out. You understand that right?". Me and Minerva just stare at him I pull the slide on my pistol and take aim at his leg.  
“Out now or I pull the trigger. If you don't leave after that I'll shoot your other leg after that I put a bullet in your skull. Your not the first person I shot and you won't be the last.” I threaten. Jeremy starts crying and drops to his knees.  
“Please I don-”BANG. I fire a round above his kneecap. Jeremy screams in pain clutching his now bleeding leg.  
“Holy shit you actually shot him” minerva says shocked in disbelief. Her poker face now turned horrified and looks to the ground.  
“OUT NOW. Unless you want another bullet in your leg.” I order. Jeremy is still screaming clearly not listening to me. I grab the collar of his jacket and drag him outside of the compound. A few walkers head our way after being attracted to the gunshot. Minerva starts shooting them with her crossbow as I pull Jeremy to his feet.  
“Listen there's a town nearby its small and easy to scavenge and defend. Head there and don't come back.” I say to Jeremy as he nods his head and turns to limp to the highway.  
“He's not going to last long is he?” Minerva says with her gaze on his back. I pick up the chain next to the fence and take a glance at Jeremy on last time before locking the gate. Minerva walks toward the building by the far end opposite to us. When we reach the building there's a tall sign in front of it in the shape of a gigantic wrench with the letters so faded I can't even make them out. Lilly stands in front of the building watching us walk toward her.  
“Did you kill him? Or did you shoot a walker?” Lilly says curiosity in her eyes. I open my mouth to speak, but Minerva cuts me off.  
“Yes we shot a walker. It snuck up on me and He” she points to me “shot it before it could bite me.” She explains to Lilly. Lilly fixes her gaze on me just staring at me trying to see any hint of deception.  
“Alright then pay more attention next time. Jason's not always going to be with you Minerva.” Lilly says as she turns around and motions for us to follow her inside through a garage door. There's a workbench few feet in front of the door we just came through and two lamps lighting the entire room. The first thing that catches my eye is the reinforced armoured humvee in the first workspace area. I immediately head over to see it. The Humvee has metal sheets wielded to it and has barbed wire wrapped around the hood, top, and backside of it. The Humvee turret is still intact and looks like it is in working order. I step back and admire the humvee and actually smile for once. Lilly sees me looking over the humvee and walks toward me.  
“I see you like the humvee. We have a dozen more like it back at the Delta we worked hard to find the parts for it and the ammunition for the turrets.” She explains. I can't stop looking at this Tank of a vehicle I'm actually starting the like the idea of joining these guys.”Alright enough with the staring you got work to do Jason. We need help packing up this trips haul. Minerva and Abel will show you where load stuff up.” She says quickly walking away. Great don't even know where they are. I walk over to woman fiddling with a scope as I get closer she looks up to my glaring.  
"Get lost kid." She says annoyed. I turn away and head outside the way through the door I came into the garage. There's not much out here other then the walker and people patrolling the fence. I turn left and walk toward the backside of the garage and as I get closer I hear voices.  
"Listen I know you don't trust me, but listen to me Minerva when I say that we don't have a choice Lilly says we need him and she ain't gonna change her mind." I hear Abel's rough voice say.  
"He doesn't seem all that special and he won't fit in at the Delta I know that from looking at him he won't follow orders and he sure as hell won't fight in our war." I hear Minerva argue slight anger in her voice. I keep slowly walking till I'm almost at the edge of the wall and continue to listen in.  
"He can fight. Almost took me and Lilly out and he doesn't like those Richmond assholes. He told us that much and he gave his word that he'll help us." Abel says his voice starting to sound agitated."Now get back to moving these crates." He orders.  
"Yes sir." Minerva says her voice neutral again.  
I stand still for a few seconds then turn the corner and see a few vehicles and a military transport truck filled with crates and Abel and Minerva currently carrying a crate.  
"Lilly said I should help you guys." I say announcing my presence both Abel and Minerva. drop the crate of out surprise and turn and face me.  
"Holy shit kid nearly gave this old man a heart attack" Abel chuckles as he picks up the crate with Minerva's' help."Crates are over there" he points towards a neatly piled stack of identical crates."Sooner you start, the sooner we can finish, the sooner we can leave" Abel finishes as he and Minerva walk back to the pile to load a another crate. I walk over to the pile and pick up a crate with ease and carry it past Abel and Minerva and load it up and head back to the pile.  
"Impressive kid that crate gotta be least a hundred pounds and you carried it faster than me and Minnie here." Abel says as he grins."knew bringing you along would be good." He says. He says something else but I don't really care to listen and continue with my task. After a while all the crates are load and tied down to the trucks cargo hull leaving a enough space for two people to sit along the seats on the sides. Lilly comes out from the side of the garage with ten other people carrying duffle bags around their shoulders Lilly tosses one to Me, Abel, and Minerva.  
"Alright let's get a move on I want to be at the Delta before dawn. Lilly informs as people start moving to separate vehicles and Lilly motions for me and Minerva to stay."You and Jason stay on the back for the transport truck and make sure nothing comes loose and doesn't fall off. Wave if something happens." She instructs to me and Minerva.  
"Yes Ma'am" we both say at the same time. Minerva and I climb up back of the transport truck and climb inside the cargo hold. The crates remain tied down as I quickly check them and sit down on the seat on the sides. I feel the fabric of the tarp rub against my back as the truck drives forward. I stare at the floor for awhile before I lean on the crates and close my eyes to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter I didn't get alot of spare time to write it. Also the chapters are going to get longer so it will take me some time to write each one.


	3. Update

Hey to everyone who wants an update on things. I haven't forgotten about this story. I have been busy with school and family related things. I have the next chapter three-fourths written and I should have it posted within a week and a half. And I would like to hear your thoughts on this fic and ways I could improve it(this is my first fanfic). Anyways have a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> If your reading this I hope you like my story. I would like to hear your thoughts. Please no really negative comments. Also sorry for the generic chapter titles couldn't think of any good ones.


End file.
